JJ Nikster 3: Eastern Operation
JJ Nikster 3: Eastern Operation (also known as JJ Nikster 3, JJ Nikster: Eastern Operation, or simply JJ 3) is Closed Umbrella Games' third JJ Nikster game. It is a sequel to 2013's JJ Nikster 2: Senate of Destruction. Gameplay The gameplay of Eastern Operation is similar to that of the rest of the JJ Nikster Trilogy. One of the new gameplay features introduced in Eastern Operation is the Boborang, an ability the Hammer of Bobo has that is used in the form of a boomerang. This is not a permanent change as players can also use the Hammer of Bobo in its traditional, non-projectile form. Another new gameplay feature introduced in Eastern Operation is blood. Whenever the player or enemy mobs take damage, they drop blood. This is can be disabled in two ways: * Toggling the Blood option in the Pause menu * Opening up the Game Settings option in Settings in the Charms (Windows Store version only) Unlike in previous games, Double Treasure Chests are more common to find, though some single Treasure Chests can still be found. Plot The events of Eastern Operation take place in the year 2312, 77 years after the events of Senate of Destruction. The Hammer of Bobo (as well as The Sultan's spirit in it) has been sent to Japan for display at the Tokyo National Museum. At the museum, Mika Yoshida, the daughter of Toshio Yoshida, a Japanese scientist and prophet, looks at the new exhibit. While looking at the Hammer of Bobo, Yoshida feels a strong presence and faints. Mika wakes up in her home four hours after the incident. Her father, Toshio, asks her what happened. He then explains the "fictional" legend of a Canadian hero dressed in blue armor carrying a magically powered hammer. Eager to see this hero, Mika, who is an experienced spy, breaks into the museum during the night. Successfully getting past the guards (who are actually Abolishers), she reaches the exhibit where the Hammer of Bobo is located. When she gets there, Mika sees The Sultan's ghost, who possesses her into stealing the hammer from the display. When she did this, she also released the soul of The Sultan (who, unknown to the Japanese, is JJ Nikster). The Sultan then kills the guards and releases Mika of his possession. The next morning, The Sultan goes around Tokyo and finds an abandoned dojo. He goes in it to find a tomb containing a variety of dead bodies (many of them being legendary samurai warriors). As The Sultan goes into a room containing Treasure Chests, he encounters the ghost of a samurai named Ryuunosuke. Using the power of the Hammer of Bobo, he takes out the ghost, who says "The corrupted one will destroy Japan when the time comes". The ghost then dies out, giving The Sultan a safe passage back to the dojo. Later that day, The Sultan meets up with Mika and Toshio, who sees The Sultan as a raging demon and hopes to see his demise. After The Sultan saves a family from a house fire, Mika begins to see good in The Sultan. However, Toshio still has hatred in him. After many hours of work in his lab, Toshio realizes the only way to kill The Sultan is with The Sultan's own powers. As a result, Toshio makes a clone of The Sultan from his DNA, giving it the name Test Subject 98. However, the clone goes out of control and escapes the lab before completion. Meanwhile, Mika is curious to know The Sultan's real name and asks him for it. The Sultan, making Mika promise not to tell anyone until the time is right, reveals his true name (JJ Nikster) to her. JJ then feels the presence of an enemy nearby. Suddenly, Mika gets shot in the leg by 98 and tries to kill JJ. Mika gets herself to safety while JJ fights 98, who leads himself and JJ into Mount Fuji. Eventually, JJ kills 98 in Mount Fuji. Although 98 has been destroyed, JJ realizes that Mika has been kidnapped by Toshio, who is revealed to be not only an Abolisher, but also the descendent of JJ's arch nemesis, Jade Ford. JJ then reaches Toshio's lab, where he uses the Hammer of Bobo to kill Toshio and bring peace to Japan. Development The game's codename was Project Japan. On October 20, 2013, Closed Umbrella Games announced the game's official name on their official Tumblr page. The artwork in the post, which included Japanese writing and Mount Fuji in the background, confirmed Eastern Operation's Japanese setting. On October 27, 2013, Closed Umbrella Games announced that Eastern Operation will be made in the Unity game engine. Eastern Operation entered development on October 29, 2013. On January 4, 2014, Closed Umbrella Games released a teaser trailer on YouTube. The trailer showed new chest design and a redesigned Hammer of Bobo. On January 22, 2014, Closed Umbrella Games announced that "an attempt to put Eastern Operation on the Windows Store will be made". Eastern Operation entered the final stages of development on April 20, 2014. Videos Trivia * The level of darkness in the game's narrative is because of a condition JJ/The Sultan has in the story. See Also * Closed Umbrella Games * JJ Nikster 2: Senate of Destruction * JJ Nikster Trilogy External Links * Windows Store App Page for JJ Nikster 3: Eastern Operation